Entre amor, pasion y desilusión
by Akari 58
Summary: Un amor imposible, situado en la primera mitad del s. XIX en París, Francia. Era inevitable el deseo q despertaba en él. Pero Kagome era una cortesana e Inu no quería nada que ver con ella. Hasta ahora ADVERTENCIA: LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno soy nueva en esto, así q sigamos la corriente y hagamos esto de forma "legal"

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi, q aunque me encanta la serie, el manga me decepcionó mucho (x lo de los dibujos) pero q se le va a hacer.

Weno, aquí vamos…

CAPITULO I

Nantes, Francia 1822

Tenia que salir de la ciudad… debió haber salido hace mucho, pero no podía evitar desear ver una vez más a su amado Inuyasha.

Como le gustaba estar con él, sentirse amada por él, pero… una expresión triste pasó por el rostro de Kagome mientras miraba el piso con pesar. Inuyasha no sabia nada de su oscuro pasado y eso la atormentaba. Segundos después Kagome levanto su rostro con renovado ánimo. "se lo contare todo" pensó para sí con una expresión llena de decisión. Y estaba más decidida que nunca. "Después de lo de esta semana no le ocultaré nada" pensó con una enorme sonrisa "fue mágico" pensó con un suave rubor en sus mejillas y con un rostro lleno de amor. "Y lo de anoche…"

Flash back

Habían pasado toda la tarde juntos. Habían ido a comer y después a un parque, donde se sentaron un momento a reposar la comida y conversar. Después de unos minutos Inuyasha descansó la cabeza en el regazo de la joven. Con la semipenumbra del atardecer como manto protector contra las miradas indiscretas; Kagome pensó que un beso no estaría mal; y, como había deseado besar a ese hombre durante toda la tarde. Kagome se inclino para besarlo dulcemente, pero pronto el beso tomo un carácter mucho más febril. Inuyasha le correspondía con ansias y pasión. Al poco tiempo fue necesario ir a un lugar mas intimo.

Ya en la alcoba de Inuyasha dejaron que la pasión los dominara. Quería disfrutar de los grandes placeres del amor. Se estrecharon con fuerza y se besaron con pasión desmedida.

- Te amo tanto, Kagome- suspiro Inuyasha, tocando con la legua el níveo cuello de la joven y desatando al mismo tiempo las cintas del vestido de Kagome. Mientras ella buscaba con manos ansiosas tocar la piel de su pecho. Inuyasha regreso a su boca y su lengua calida y aguda penetro en su boca mientras le acariciaba los senos tomando el pezón endurecido entre el índice y el pulgar, haciendo que kagome jadeara extasiada. Al momento, Kagome se separo de Inuyasha y se desabrocho con agilidad el vestido exponiendo su suave piel de abalastro que la propia Venus hubiera envidiado.

- Eres tan bella- dijo con voz enronquecida por el deseo.

- Desnúdate cariño y únete a mi- susurro con voz sensual kagome, recostándose en la cama.

No tuvieron que decirle más. Se desnudo de prisa, con ansias de estar en los brazos de esa extraordinaria mujer.

Se acerco a Kagome con una sonrisa confiada y devastadora, y se recostó junto a ella. Estaba totalmente preparado para lo que venia y como lo esperaba. Kagome se deslizo sobre el cuerpo excitado de Inuyasha, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos. Se abrazaron y acariciaron, se besaron y estrujaron, se chuparon y mordieron.

- OH, Inuyasha, quisiera morir embriagada contigo- dijo jadeando Kagome mientras acariciaba el torso de Inuyasha deslizando su mano hasta su sexo.

Inuyasha soltó un ronco gemido e impulso sus caderas hacia esa mano torturante.

- Mi amado Inuyasha, mi único deseo es complacerte- dijo Kagome llena de amor. – Haría todo por ti, te daría todo…aahh-

Inuyasha estaba jugando con sus pechos, mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos. Quería compartir el placer que ella le proporcionaba.

- Preciosa, no deseo otra cosa que no seas tú- susurro contra sus labios, mientras continuaba torturando sus pechos.

- Te amo, Inuyasha- gimió Kagome, vibrando de deseo – nunca me alejes de ti- dijo mientras introducía el palpitante miembro de Inuyasha en su interior.

- OH, kami.- gimió gutural cuando se sintió dentro de esa deliciosa, húmeda, calida y pequeña cavidad. – nunca te dejare ir, preciosa. Aunque me lo supliques-

Kagome comenzó a moverse sobre Inuyasha aumentando los gemidos y jadeos de ambos hasta que no pudieron más y gritaron extasiados al llegar juntos al clímax.

Fin Flash Back

Kagome se sonrojó ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus recuerdos que no sintió la presencia del hombre que se acerco a ella.

- ¿En qué piensas?- dijo una voz grave a su lado.

Kagome dio un pequeño brinco y soltó un gritillo por el susto. Pero al instante reconoció la voz y se sonrojo aun más.

– Estas sonrojada y tienes una bella y enorme sonrisa en el rostro- dijo Inuyasha de forma galante acercándose a su oído. – espero pienses en mi- susurro en su oído muy seductor.

Kagome se giro y quedo embribada con la belleza extraordinaria de ese joven frente a ella. Su vista choco con sus hombros anchos, y descendió por ese firme y calido pecho que siempre la acogen y arrullan después de hacer el amor; esos brazos fuertes que la estrechan mientras la embiste, esas manos mágicas que la llevan al cielo con sus caricias; ese abdomen tan bien trabajado que se encoge con sus besos húmedos. Siguió bajando la vista, pasando por su vientre hasta…

-"Por kami, ¿en qué pienso?, solo verlo y ardo en deseo" -se reprocho Kagome.

Aparto la mirada, para enfocarlo en lo más maravilloso para ella… esos grandes orbes dorados y espectaculares que eran los ojos de Inuyasha. Sonrió, y su sonrisa ilumino todo a su alrededor, al menos eso pensó él.

Estaban tan enamorados el uno del otro que no se detuvieron a pensar en los que los demás pensarían de ellos cuando unieron sus labios en un dulce beso. Que pronto se convirtió de en uno desesperado, lleno de pasión.

Se separaron muy suavemente, con la respiración alterada, sin desearlo en realidad, pero a sus oídos comenzaron a llegar los murmullos de indignación.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

-¿Esa es una proposición indecorosa, mi amada Kagome?- pregunto Inuyasha susurrante.

-Tal vez- sonrió sensual.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Paris, Francia 1828

Los recuerdos de aquellos días la golpearon de pronto haciéndole perder el paso y tropezar con su acompañante.

-¿Estas bien? Te veo un poco más pálida de lo normal-

-Si, si. Solo necesito un poco de aire- dijo acercándose a él. Necesitaba que alguien, algún ser material, él hombre que la acompañaba; la devolviese a la realidad.

Esos días habían acabado. Inuyasha hacia años que había salido de su vida… y tenia que recordarlo... siempre. Se reprocho a si misma por dejar que sus pensamientos volaran de esa manera, pero le era imposible pensar con esos filosos ojos dorados puestos en ella. La fulminaba con la mirada, y la herían como mil dagas.

-Salgamos al balcón-

- Si, sacame de aquí, por favor.- suplico Kagome debilitada de pronto.

--------------

weno, pos aquí acaba el capitulo I… espero le halla gustado… esta chiquito, pero paciencia soy nueva, y este capi chiquito me costo un… mmm… monton. Tube q exprimir mi pequeño cerebrito y dejarlo sin nada. (Ahora no se como le voy ha hacer para el exam de Historia de las culturas antiguas T.T)

una semi aclaración: trato de q Kagome sea algo así como una chica buena, pero muy sensual… q ama mucho a inu, aunque creo q me quedo demasiado atrevida la niña. Así q ustedes imagínense q se comportó así, x q solo desea hacer a inu muy feliz (y a poco no lo logro? Lo hizo muuuuyy feliz O//o)

mandenme un buen, un chingo y un montón de criticas pa así mejorar rápidamente…… para ser sincera prefiero muchas criítas a felicitaciones… aunque sean solo para decir q me falto un acento, o q una palabra esta mal en el contexto, o q soy una loser sin vida y q me ponga a hacer algo mas lucrativo chalala chalala …

me despido x el momento…. Descansen de mi, x que _"I will back" _(aahh!! No mames)

Adio…

P.D. casi lo olvida… si ahí alguien por ahí q me pueda dar consejos para la descripción de escenarios y vestuario, les estaría eternamente agradecida… n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi, y escribo esto sin fines de lucro (lo cual es una lastima. Esperaba que esto fuera mi fondo de retiro prematuro…)

Ah… si

**-**blablabla**- **es dialogo

**"**blablabla**" **son pensamientos

**-------------** pos… cambio de escena : )

**CAPITULO II**

- Maldición- mascullo. No deseaba presentarse en aquel baile, él solo había ido a Paris por viaje de negocios y no tenia intención de participar en las fiestas sociales… pero que remedio, lo habían invitado y estaría mal visto que rechazara la invitación. – Solo haré acto de presencia y me iré- susurro Inuyasha para si.

Al llegar a la lujosa mansión, el cochero se acerco a la puerta principal y detuvo el carruaje. Al salir, su oscura cabellera negra y larga se movió un poco con el fresco viento veraniego. Venia ataviado con una elegante levita azul oscura, un chaleco azul celeste y un fino pantalón oscuro. Un excelente espécimen humano. Con sus anchos hombros, firme pecho, fuertes brazos y su elegante caminar. Podía atraer fácilmente la atención.

Se aliso un poco la levita y se dispuso a entrar al atestado salón lleno de ruido. Lo recibió un lacayo que lo acompaño hasta el salón principal, que en el centro tenia una gran pista de baile. De inmediato, Miroku lo diviso y le hizo un ademán para que se uniera con él. Miroku estaba vestido con su singular elegancia. Una sencilla levita color marrón y un pantalón negro carbón. Como era de suponerse, estaba acompañado por un trío de jóvenes muy bellas, con exuberantes vestidos de colore llamativos; con las que hablaba animadamente.

Inuyasha se acerco de mala gana. No le gustaba mucho el tipo de compañía con la que estaba su amigo. A decir verdad, detestaba esa clase de compañía.

Miroku, sabedor de este detalle se despidió de sus _amigas _y se reunió con Inuyasha.

-¿Cómo estas, buen amigo? Hacia mucho tiempo que no venias a Paris.- dijo alegremente Miroku.

- No tanto en realidad. Solo que es la primera vez que me quedo tanto tiempo- se expreso secamente Inuyasha.

-No has podido dar con la competencia de tu compañía¿eh?... pero no hablemos de negocios, amigo mío, has venido esta noche ha divertirte.-

-En realidad, vine mas por compromiso que de ganas- dijo Inuyasha mientras su vista viajaba por el salón.

Su vista se detuvo súbitamente en una mujer que llevaba puesto un bello vestido de seda bordada de color oro miel. Sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa y casi se va de espaldas, por suerte recupero la compostura sin que nadie notara este pequeño suceso. Nadie lo notó, excepto Miroku que estaba al lado de él y que siguió su mirada hasta la joven dama que bailaba con un caballero.

- UEs una bella dama la que esta ahí¿no te parece Inuyasha?-

Pero Inuyasha no contestó. Tenía el ceño fruncido y seguía con la mirada fija en la joven. Miroku decidió seguir hablando.

- Es muy popular en todo Paris, una verdadera belleza. Todo hombre en la ciudad tiene la esperanza de poder estar con ella aunque sea solo por un momento. Pero es realmente alguien _inaccesible _para nosotros.-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto con voz sombría Inuyasha. Sin perder de vista a la joven.

Miroku se sobresalto al escucharlo. Se oía molesto. Prefirió no jugar más con él y decirle la verdad. – Es una cortesana muy popular….

-Una mujerzuela barata…- masculló Inuyasha con una amarga nostalgia. Como si repitiera unas palabras dichas hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Te equivocas, amigo. Por que de barata no tiene nada. Solo sale la crema de la sociedad. Nobles ricos, distinguidos o con grandes negocios e influencias…-

Inuyasha gruño y sus ojos brillaron con odio, fulminando con la mirada a la joven. Que sin duda pudo sentirlo, porque giro un poco su rostro y sus miradas se encontraron.

La joven palideció y perdió el paso, chocando así con su acompañante. Que la saco de la ensoñación en la que había caído al ver a Inuyasha. Cruzo unas palabras con su acompañante y salieron juntos al balcón.

- ¿Acaso la conoces?- pregunto Miroku sorprendido con la serie de sucesos acontecidos frente a sus ojos.

Inuyasha gruño, siguiendo aun con la mirada a la pareja hasta que desaparecieron en el balcón.

-¿Conoces a Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha?-pregunto con incredulidad Miroku.

- Por desgracia la conocí hace unos años atrás, en Nantes.- contesto con amargura el aludido.- pero me di cuenta a tiempo de la clase de mujer que era-

Miroku no creía lo que escuchaba.- pero si a ti no te gusta involucrarte con estas mujeres…- dijo con interés Miroku.

Inuyasha suspiro. Sabía que ahora su amigo no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le contara todo. – por eso no me gustan… ella me engaño, me utilizo.- dijo con repulsión. –por eso las destetó-

Miroku se queso procesado la información, y cuando reacciono, Inuyasha ya no estaba a su lado.

No había deseado asistir a la fiesta en primer lugar, y ahora por nada del mundo quería quedarse; mucho menos si tenia que soportar el volver a verla.

-"¿Qué así Kagome en esa fiesta?..."- su enojo creció al pensar en la razon.-"se supone que habías desaparecido… que no volverías a cruzarte en mi camino. Ya has hecho suficiente daño……"

Estaba esperando su carruaje, cuando, para su mala suerte apareció _ella. _Venia acompañada por el mismo joven de la fiesta y parecía bastante risueña. Demasiado para su gusto. ¿Acaso no le importaba para nada su pequeño reencuentro?

Ahora la miraba con ira desmedida, la cual creció al ver como ambos subían a un mismo carruaje y se iban juntos.

-"Maldita"-

- Señor el carruaje esta listo- dijo el lacayo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Estaba tan molesto, ya había pasado por la sorpresa, luego por la repulsión, ahora seguía la ira incontrolable y la perdida del pensamiento.

-siga a ese carrarruaje- ordeno entrando alpropio.

-----------------

No fueron muy lejos. Después del incidente en la pista de baile Kagome estaba inquieta, así que decidieron pasar al café y conversar un poco. Su acompañante, el joven lord Carew, parecía renuente a dejarla ir sin establecer otra futura cita más… _interesante._

Conversaron por unos minutos hasta que Kagome decidió que ya había soportado suficiente a este pedante y egoísta joven, que no sabia nada. Se levantaron, él pago la cuenta y salieron. Kagome deseaba subir a su carruaje e irse, pero se tenía que desdecir adecuadamente.

- Temo que me tengo que despedir, he disfrutado mucho su compañía- Sonrió con una dulzura ya muy ensayada. – Confió en que nos veremos pronto-

-Puedes estar segura de eso, cariño- y la tomo por la cintura acercándola para besarla con fuerza, exigiendo mucho y dando poco. Se separo de ella con poca delicadeza. –Espero que en la próxima ocasión guarde una noche completa para mí-

- Me asegurare de que así sea-

Inuyasha, que veía la escena desde su carro apretó los puños frente al beso; pero se sintió muy aliviado (lo cual lo irrito aun mas) al ver como se despedía y cada uno subía a un carruaje distinto y tomaban direcciones opuestas.

- Siga el carro de la _dama_- ordenó

- En seguida señor-

Llegaron a un barrio un poco alejado del centro de la ciudad y la vida bohemia… era un bonito lugar, aunque no el más apropiado para una cortesana.

Kagome bajo de su carro y entro un pequeña casa de dos pisos situada en una esquina. De apariencia acogedora y muy discreta. Un hermoso umbral con cinco escalones daba la bienvenida, con una puesta de madera bellamente tallada, un par de ventanas en armonía perfecta con el resto de la fachada. Entrando se encontraba una pequeña sala dedicada ha acoger a los visitantes y al portero. Al pasar por la entrada, kagome, saludó a un gigantesco hombre.

-Hola Ginengi. ¿Todo bien?- Saludo Kagome con alegría.

-Todo bien señorita Kagome- respondió el gigante con voz dulce- ¿a tenido una bonita velada?-

kagome suspiro.- he tenido mejores, con permiso- y subió las escaleras para llegar a lo que formaba en realidad la casa en sí.

Inuyasha espero un poco, lo que a él le pareció una eternidad, en lo que analizaba la posibilidad de entrar en la casa y preguntar si era ahí donde habitaba Kagome Higurashi o si pertenecía a algún caballero.

Su curiosidad pudo más. Se bajo del carruaje y se acerco a la puerta. Dio un leve golpe y de inmediato el gigantesco hombre le abrió.

-¿En qué le puedo servirle caballero?- pregunto Ginengi

Inuyasha dudo un poco y luego se aclaro la garganta. -¿Aquí vive Kagome Higurashi?- pregunto con voz clara y arrogante.

Ginengi lo examino por un momento antes de contestar, tratando de descubrir el porque de la pregunta. No encontró nada demasiado sospechoso, nada que pudiera afectar a su Kagome.

- Si, así es…-

Al oírlo decir esto, Inuyasha sintió un gran alivio al saber que Kagome no había ido a buscar a otro hombre… y también sintió un irrefrenable deseo de entrar y asegurarse el mismo, pero el portero lo detuvo.

- Lo siento, señor. Ahora no puede pasar… la señorita Kagome no lo espera… ahora esta con alguien mas.-

La mente se Inuyasha quedo en blanco por un momento al escuchar esto

-"Claro que iluso soy"- pensó con malestar y se alejo de ahí sin voltear atrás.

-------------------

Bueno… listo. Ya esta el capi II. Un poco aburrido, pero al menos ya se entiende un poco, porque Inu y Kag se pelearon…

No me gusto mucho el capi, pero no me lo podia soltar… para el siguiente los compensare con un buen lemon (espero ¬¬)

Ah! Y gracias a las q mandaron reviews… T.T mis primeros reviews sniff, sniff

Muchas gracias

**serena tsukino chiba:** no te preocupes x inu y kag, ahorita lo unico q los separa es su propio ego… ademas tengo en mente un wen de escenas lemon .

**anyglue: **pos muchas gracias por el apoyo, q weno q te haya gustodo… O//o

**yuiren3: **espero haya quedado semi claro x q inu y kag se pelearon… con el tiempo se sabra un poco mas de su historia

weno, ya me despido… y recuerden… muchas criticas, asi mejoro rapido

Bye, actualizare lo mas pronto q pueda n.n

Bexos y abrazos


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi, y escribo esto sin fines de lucro (lo cual es una lastima. Esperaba que esto fuera mi fondo de retiro prematuro…)

Ah… si

-blablabla- es dialogo

"blablabla" son pensamientos

------------- pos… cambio de escena

**CAPITULO III**

Con solo mirar a Kagome, Inuyasha recordaba como lo había engañado. Había tratado de olvidarla, de alejarse de ella; pero parecía imposible. No solo no la podía sacar de su mente, sino que parecía estar en todo Paris. Si iba al parque, ahí estaba ella. Si iba a la heladería, ella pasaba por la acera de enfrente. Si decidía posar la noche en la opera, sin duda ella ya estaba en su palco esperando que comenzara la función con cinco idiotas a su alrededor….

Pero el colmo era que Kagome apareciera en su hotel. Seguro venia a buscar a alguien, en una dama eso estaría muy mal visto, pero en ella…mmm… bueno era un caso especial. Ni siquiera sus compañeras de oficio eran tan osadas; a aparecerse así, sin más en el hotel mas prestigioso de la ciudad… era el colmo.

Kagome estaba en la sala de espera del hotel, cerca de la entrada. Se veía hermosa con ese ligero vestido color celeste, muy apropiado para el calor del verano, que resaltaba con los colores rojizos del atardecer. Su cabello azabache, suelto hasta más allá de los hombres, que terminaba en deliciosos rizos rebeldes, adornados con hermosas oquillas. Y haciendo juego a todo, unos blancos guantes que cubrían sus delicadas manos.

El escrutinio de Inuyasha fue interrumpido por un alegre _saludo._

-Chucho!!!. Pero que sorpresa encontrarte aquí-

Inuyasha no tuvo que darse la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba. Solo había una persona que lo trataba con tanta familiaridad y arrogancia. Solo una persona lo llamaba de esa molesta forma.

-Kouga- gruño Inuyasha, al darse vuelta para enfrentar a ese viejo lobo. –Te he dicho que no me llames así, rabiosito- esto ultimo, lo dijo con burla.

Kouga hizo una mueca ante el molesto adjetivo – Que molesto eres, Inuyasha. ¿Por qué mejor no te vas?- le dijo y desvió el rostro con indiferencia.

- ¡¿Qué¿Cómo te atreves? TU…- Inuyasha comenzaba a alterarse, y la indiferencia de Kouga solo lo enfurecía mas. Kouga era el único que podía sacarlo de quicio de esa forma. – TU!!…-

Kouga sonrió con sinceridad y volvió el rostro a Inuyasha.

- Deja da ladrar, perro pulgosa- dijo con voz amigable.- Te haré el honor de presentarte a mi mujer…- hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, para que alguien a las espaldas de Inuyasha se acercara.

Cuando éste se giro, tanto Inuyasha como Kagome se sorprendieron al encontrarse cara a cara…

Kouga indiferente a la sorpresa de ambos, paso el brazo por los hombros de Kagome. – Inuyasha te presento a Kagome Higurashi… mi mujer-

Inuyasha seguía mirando a Kagome, y ella hizo lo mismo, como si Kouga no existiera. Este era el momento habitual en el que Kagome se alejaba de Kouga, risueña diciendo que debería dejar de jugar con eso o que acabaría por espantar a los demás caballeros. .. Pero en esta ocasión Kagome no dijo ni hizo nada. Solo seguía con la mirada clavada en Inuyasha e Inuyasha la observaba con un brillo extraño en la mirada.

Ante el tenso silencio que siguió, Kouga se aclaro la garganta. - ¿se conocen?-pregunto Kouga con una ceja levantada.

-¡¡¡NO!!!- dijeron al unísono.

A Kouga no le gustaba nada como se veían. Por alguna razón se sentía molesto.

– Creo que deberíamos irnos, Kagome-

- Espera Kouga- dijo Inuyasha reaccionando. –Tengo que hablar contigo¿te parece si nos vemos mañana?- pregunto cuidando no perderse en la mirada chocolate de Kagome de nuevo.

- Lo siento, Inuyasha. Pero no se va a poder. Mañana regreso a Versalles.-

- Entonces hoy. Es muy importante. Es sobre…- se detuvo al recordar la presencia de Kagome.

-No puedo. Pero si están importante, podríamos hablar ahora…- Kouga miro a Kagome como si le preguntara con la mirada si no le molestaba.

-Tiene que ser en privado-

- Tengo que pasar al apartamento – dijeron al mismo tiempo, Inuyasha y Kagome. Excusando la presencia del otro…- Además Ayame nos espera para pasar la velada juntos-

- ¿Es muy importante, Inuyasha?- pregunto Kouga.

- Si es muy importante. No deberías poner el placer por encima de los negocios, Kouga- contesto Inuyasha, con una mirada rápida a Kagome

- ¿Y por qué no hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo?.. Ven con nosotros y luego hablamos- propuso Kouga

- No creo que sea buena idea… además te dije que era algo privado-

- OH no te preocupes. Kagome es de mi completa confianza y es muy discreta.- ante la indecisión, Kouga agrego- entonces no es tan importante.

- Esta bien, te acompañare al departamento de Higurashi, y ahí hablaremos- dijo Inuyasha no muy convencido.

- Bien-

- Bien-

Partieron en dos carruajes, Kouga y Kagome en uno e Inuyasha en otro.Llegaron en poco tiempo. Pasaron por el umbral sin que Ginengi dijera nada y subieron unas escaleras hasta llegar a lo que era en realidad era el apartamento de Kagome. Era un hermoso apartamento cada elemento hacia resaltar a los que lo rodeaban, con una armonía entre los colores, los adornos y el departamento en total. Las paredes estaban bellamente adornadas con hermosos lienzos, las ventanas tenían cortinas con brocados hermosisimos; y como remate, tenia una infinidad de flores de todo tipo a lo largo de la casa.

Inuyasha no sabía como reaccionar. Seria mentira asegurar que Inuyasha no se habia preguntadocomo vivía Kagome, desde que se la encontró en el baile; pero por alguna razón este no era el panorama que esperaba encontrarse.

No pasaron mucho tiempo ahí, Ayame ya estaba en el apartamento esperandolos y casi luego, luego de su llegada sugirió que era necesario salir cuanto antes para llegar al teatro. Inuyasha trato de hablar con Kouga en varias ocasiones, para convencerlo de entablar una conversación alejados de aquellas dos mujeres; pero este siempre le decía que disfrutara y que luego hablaban.

Total, Inuyasha asistió al teatro, luego fue a un exclusivo restaurante a cenar, jugo en las más exclusivas mesas de apuestas de la ciudad y acudió a una libertina fiesta en casa de Madame de Clairwil; en la que no pasaron mucho tiempo, pues a Kouga e Inuyasha les molestaba la excesiva atención que atraía Kagome. Así que decidieron volver al apartamento de Kagome.

Para entonces, tanto Inuyasha como el resto del grupo, habían bebido de más. Los ánimos estaban por los aires y todos parecían envueltos en la neblina de la embriagues.

Kagome no habia cruzado palabra con Inuyasha casi para nada, exeptuando momentos en que se tenia que dirigir a el sin mas remedio. Se había comportado indiferente a la presencia de Inuyasha. No permitiria que influyera en ella.Se recordado quien era, que hacia y porque lo hacia. Había cerrado su mente; y su corazón. En esta noche, en compañía de Kouga dejaría que su cuerpo reaccionara de la manera en la que lo había entrenado. A no sentir amor ni ningún otro sentimiento.

Llagaron al apartamento de Kagome, y ella los invitó a pasar a la sala, al fondo del departamento. Un lugar acogedor, con sillones mullidos y cómodos en los que tomaron asiento nuestros personajes. Kagome e Inuyasha se sentaron en extremos opuestos de la sala, con Kouga y Ayame a su lado, respectivamente.

Llevaban poco tiempo en el apartamento de Kagome y estaban hablando de un tema banal, cuando en un parpadeo la realidad se transformo.

Kouga comenzó a besar a Kagome, y esta se lo permitió para rares de Kouga.

Kagome y Kouga tenían una amistad algo entraña, Kouga quería a Kagome pero esta nunca le correspondió de ninguna forma, y cuando Kouga se acercaba de mas, Kagome siempre le ponía un alto. Que aceptara un beso de parte de Kouga era algo rarisimo; que se lo correspondiera como estaba haciendo, algo totalmente nuevo. Y Kouga no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Por otra parte, Ayame no deseaba quedarse sin acción aquella noche, así que busco los labios de Inuyasha, pero este la rechazo.

Inuyasha no pudo soportar como Kouga besaba con tanto frenesí a Kagome y estallo cuando vio como Kouga se acomodaba ligeramente sobre Kagome. Se levanto estrepitosamente y separo bruscamente a Kouga de Kagome.

Con un Kouga aun confuso y embriagado por alcohol y pasión, Inuyasha se dirigió a la puerta principal seguido por una confundida Ayame y una molesta Kagome.

Para cuando Kouga al fin reacciono, se encontraba enfrente de la puerta, con un iracundo Inuyasha sosteniéndolo del chaleco.

- ¡¿Pero que te sucede, bestia?!- pregunto Kouga el tiempo que se debatía en vano. Era evidente que Kouga había bebido más y que al parecer la embriaguez de Inuyasha se había esfumado.

- Suéltalo Inuyasha.- ordeno molesta Kagome.

- Las peleas no son divertidas.- Dijo Ayame a sus espaldas.

Pero Inuyasha no hizo caso a ninguno y abrió la puerta echando a Kouga del apartamento. Iuyasha tomo a Ayame del brazo y la aventó a donde estaba Kouga

Kouga se tambaleo un poco y apenas pudo reaccionar cuando Ayame fue a dar junto con él.

- Tengo que hablar con Kagome a solas.- dijo mordiendo las palabras Inuyasha. Después de eso se giro y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

- ¡Abre esta maltita puerta, bestia peluda!- aullaba Kouga, golpeando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Pero nadie repondrá a sus gritos.

- Basta, Kouga. Solo te lastimaras. Déjalo así- suplico Ayame

- ¿Pero y Kagome?

- Ella sabe cuidarse. Si tiene problemas con tu amigo, llamara a Ginenji y el se hará cargo. Kagome puede cuidarse sola.

Inuyasha aun podía oír a Kouga, pero lo único que tenia en la mente era la forma el la que Kagome se le había entregado a ese lobo. Avanzo a grandes zancadas hasta donde estaba Kagome y ésta al verse frente a un hombre corpulento y enfadado palidecio y sus ojos mostraron el terror que sentia. Retrocedió hasta que choco con la mesa redonda que formaba parte de la entrada de la sala. Fue aquí que recupero la presencia de ánimo, recordando que no podia dejarse vencer por el miedo... ademas solo se traataba de Inuyasha. Él no le haría daño. Y si lo intentaba, contaba con la ayuda de Ginenji.

- ¿Por que has hechado a Kouga de esa manera?- fue entonces cuando perdio por completo el temor instintivo que sentia y dio paso a la ira. -¡¿Pero que te pasa?!- grito ahora una molesta Kagome. Su mirada chocolate brillaba con la ira contenida.

Inuyasha se acerco más y la tomo fuertemente del brazo.

- ¿Crees que me iba a quedar traquido, mirándote, mientras tu pequeña zorra te divertías?- contraataco un muy molesto Inuyasha. - ¿Qué pretendes?- pregunto apretando mas el agarre en el brazo de Kagome.

- ¡¡¿Qué, que pretendo?!!- exploto Kagome, liberándose de su agarre de forma violenta. Seguro mañana tendría uno moretones horribles. – Te recuerdo, Inuyasha- dijo ahora mordaz, recordando las exactas palabras que hace seis años le dijera Inuyasha - que soy una mujerzuela barata que se dedica a seducir a los hombres para…-

Su argumento fue interrumpido cuando sus labios fueron sellados por Inuyasha en un apasionado beso; el cual Kagome no correspondió, todo lo contrario, empujo a Inuyasha hasta alejarlo de ella.

Inuyasha, exasperado, tomo a Kagome por la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo. Aprisionándola e inmovilizándola. Asiéndola conciente de su creciente excitación.

- Preferirias estar con Kouga¿no es asi?- los dorados ojos de Inuyasha se encendieron. Parecian escupir fuego. -Acaso no soy suficiente para ti.- gruño Inuyasha ante su desprecio. – crees que un bastardo como yo no te puede satisfacer- dijo grave, acercándola mas a su cuerpo.

- Vete de aquí, Inuyasha. Ya no me interesa la caridad- rebatió audaz Kagome. – Aun recuerdo lo que paso la ultima ves que trabaje por caridad…

Inuyasha no queria oirla más y la beso con ardiente pasión. Sus labios eran suaves pero firmes y castigantes. Sus besos se volvieron demandantes y a la primera oportunidad introdujo su lengua caliente y exigente en al boca de Kagome, que no pudo soportar el placer castigante que le producía la lengua de Inuyasha.

Kagome trato de separarse de él, pero éste no se lo permitió y la apretaba cada vez más contra su cuerpo, hasta que ya no quedo ni un milímetro de distancia entre ambos.

Sus corazones latían con fuerza y sentían sus cabezas ligeras como la brisa en los árboles más altos. Cuando se separaron estaban sin aliento y querían más.

Inuyasha se inclino y beso las mitades descubiertas de cada uno de los senos de Kagome. Mientras ella se deshacía de la molesta ropa superior de Inuyasha. Logro deshacerse de su levita y abrir el chaleco y la playera hasta tocar su ardiente piel suave y bronceada; justo como la recordaba.

Inuyasha se separo apenas de ella y con un violento y rápido movimiento desgarro el frente del vestido de Kagome. Ella no pudo reprimir el gemido de placer ante el ardiente deseo que Inuyasha despertaba en ella.

-¡¡OH, si!! Mi pequeña mujerzuela.- gruño Inuyasha. –Gime para mi como lo haces con otros hombres- masculló al tiempo que tomaba sus pechos con la boca, mordiéndolos y chupándolos con fuerza.

Pero Kagome no protesto, al contrario se arqueo dando mayor acceso a Inuyasha.

-Solo tú me haces gemir de esa forma… aahh Inuyasha!!!- respondió jadeante ante las caricias que le proporcionaba. Rodeo la cadera de Inuyasha con sus esbeltas piernas y se abrazo con fuerza a el, mientras frotaba su delicada anatomía contra la de él.

La neblina borrosa del deseo los rodeaba a ambos. Con pasos acelerados Inuyasha se dirigió a lo que sabia era el dormitorio. Donde la recostó en el centro de la cama y se posiciono sobre ella.

Kagome disfruto del peso de Inuyasha contra su cuerpo, la cabeza le daba vueltas cuando la presionó entre las almohadas, le quitó la ropa mientras que los besos se volvían más desesperados y ardientes. Cuando al fin los dos estuvieron desnudos, piel contra piel, Kagome no pudo reprimir un gemido mientras arqueaba la espalda para sentir en toda su magnitud ese poderos cuerpo de hombre.

Inuyasha gruño en respuesta mientras la devoraba con la boca y las manos, acariciando, besando, lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo el cuerpo de esa hermosa mujer que tenia debajo de el. Su piel era blanca y tersa, flexible y dulce al tacto; miembros graciosos y finos; un abdomen pequeño y liso que sube hacia un hermoso par de senos y baja hacia un capullo suave, caliente y húmedo.

Deslizó su mano por todo su abdomen, hizo círculos alrededor de su ombligo y bajo por su vientre hasta ese delicado capullo, expuesto por completo para el.

-Me hubiera gustado acariciar esos deliciosos rizos azabaches de tu entrepierna- susurro Inuyasha cerca de su oído mientras hundía dos de sus dedos en la húmeda cavidad. Kagome se arqueo contra su mano buscando más.

-Entonces los dejare crecer para ti- dijo una muy excitada Kagome al tiempo que tomaba el duro y palpitante miembro de Inuyasha entre sus manos y lo acariciaba justo del modo en que Inuyasha deseaba.

Inuyasha gruño con fuerza y su ira afloro renobada y con mayor fuerza al pensar que esas expertas carisias las habia aprendido durante los ultimos años an los que habian estado separadoa. Retirando las manos de Kagome de su miembro y la poseyó con fuerza, en una poderosa embestida que llego al fondo. Se quedaron quietos. Ambos absortos en completo éxtasis.

- "Sigue siendo tan perfecta"-penso Inuyasha mientras el placer se apoderaba de el. -"Tan suave y calida. Tan deliciosa...

Comenzaron un movimiento frenetico, a un mismo ritmo. Y con cada embestida se perdían más y mas en el placer creciente.

Kagome levanto las caderas y enterró los talones en el colchón buscando un mayor placer. Inuyasha se arrodillo entre sus piernas y la embistió con fuerza al tiempo en que ella se empujaba. Cada vez más y más rápido, más y más fuerte; y cada ves más excitante. Hasta que el placer que crecían en su interior exploto arrastrándolos a un mundo de placer.

Calleron rendidos a la cama. Se quedaron abrazados y aun unidos misentras recuperaban el aliento. Pero no estubieron mucho tiempo así. Aunque lo habia disfutado mucho mas de lo que estaba dispuesto a acepatar, la ira aun corria por su cuerpo. y no deseaba compartir una mayor intimidad con Kagome, asi que se separó de ella, con las facc­iones duras y la mandibula fuertemente apretada. Se puso sus ropas ante la mirada expectante de Kagome. Y cuando estuvo vestido se giro y arrojo un rollo gordo de billetes de banco sobre la cama.

-Ahí esta la paga por tus…- Inuyasha trago saliva y su mandíbula se apretó mas de ser posible -… por tus servicios…- dijo con voz distante, hueca y sin sentimiento alguno.

Salio de la habitación y fue directo a la puerta, casi huyendo

-"Me hiciste caer de nuevo entre tus piernas, pequeña y hermosa zorra"- se reprendió Inuyasha ya en la calle. – "pero no sucederá de nuevo"- pensó ya no tan seguro, nisiquiera estaba seguro de poder soportar la idea de volver a su apartamento y poseerla de nuevo con mas calma y disfrutando al maximo cada contacto. -"Maldicion, esa bruja me ha vuelto a hechisar"

-------------------------------

Weno, pos hasta aquí llegamos

Uff y q trabajo. Xq nadie me dijo que era tan difícil escribir o será falta de inspiración, q pa ser sincera me escaseo hasta ayer u.u

Talvez aun hoy no me he recuperado… pero como demonios iba yo a imaginarme q escribir, q expresar algo que se supone ya tenia contemplado seria tan difícil…

Juro q ese disque lemon estaba perfecto en mi cabecita cochambrosa pero a la hora de escribirlo… KE LATA!!

toy trizte xq no salio como quería TT

ojala y los demás capis si fluyan como debe ser…

Ah y gracias a las que dejaron reviews . y si no les contesto personalmente, pos sorry. Lo q pasa es q soy bien floja y eso de comunicarme por mail o msn no se me da nadita… si de x si es difícil darme a entender frente a frente T.T

Gracias y mucho besos y abrazos…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** hagamos esto semilegal. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi, y escribo esto sin fines de lucro y chalala, chalala…

Ah… si

-blablabla- es dialogo

"blablabla" son pensamientos

------------- pos… cambio de escena

CAPITULO IV

Inuyasha la había utilizado, se había servido de su cuerpo para complacerse y se había marchado inmediatamente después sin mirar atrás… Maldición, pensó, como adiaba a los hombres… y como se odiaba a si misma por depender de sus deseos.

Había cedido a sus pasiones, a su deseo por Inuyasha. Había dejado que sus sentimientos tomaran el control de ella por unos minutos y ahora estaba arrepentida. Era por eso que no dejaba que su corazón participara en esta parte de su vida. Cuantas veces le habían dicho que todo era impersonal, sin sentimientos de por medio. Cuando aprendería que siempre, frente a todo y a todos debería mantener la mente fría y calculadora. Sin sentimientos… sin amor.

Necesitaba reconstruir los muros alrededor de si misma y continuar por el camino que había escogido desde hace muchos años atrás. Ahora más que nunca se mostraría distante frente a Inuyasha. Y si por alguna razón sus caminos se encontraban de nuevo estaría preparada. Se comportaría como lo que en realidad era… una cortesana inteligente, que no se deja llevar por sus impulsos.

Habían pasado un par de días desde el encuentro con Kagome, y todo este asunto comenzaba a desesperarlo. Quería verla, hablar con ella. Talvez si hacia eso, y arreglaba todo entre ellos dejaría de sentirse tan angustiado. Por alguna razón, que el no entendía, su conciencia no lo dejaba en paz. Inuyasha lo adjudicó al hecho que desde hace 6 años habían quedado muchas heridas, que aun no se cerraban. Y era necesario acabar con eso de una vez o se volvería loco.

Estaba desesperado y eso no tenía nada que ver con que no encontrara su levita favorita. El otro problema era que no sabía como acercarse a hablar con Kagme. Con que cara la vería después de su humillante forma de actuar la ultima ves que se vieron. No quería que Kagome creyera que lo que deseaba de ella era su cuerpo. Lamentaba mucho la forma en la que se había comportado la ves anterior, pero aun ahora lo ponía furioso recordar como Kouga la besaba. Pero ya había pagado por su comportamiento. Dos días de insomnio recordando sus formas en la soledad de su habitación habían sido suficiente castigo y no deseaba avivar ese fuego que amenazaba con quemarlo. El no poder dejar de pensar en ella y el hecho de no encontrar su levita lo tenían bastante irritado.

-¡Mioga! ¿Dónde demonios esta mi maldita levita favorita?- grito un muy exasperado Inuyasha.

Un hombre anciano de estatura baja, regordete y calvo entro en la habitación que estaba hecha un desastre. Todo estaba fuera de su lugar y desparramado por toda la habitación, en la cama, el piso y los muebles que en ella había.

- No tiene que gritar ni mal decir amo.- dijo de forma serena el anciano recogiendo un pantalón que estaba a sus pies.- ¿a que levita se refiere?

- Pues mi levita favorita. La de terciopelo negro, de encaje hecho a mano, ceñida a la cintura y con botones de metal

- No la he visto. ¿no fue la que utilizo el día que salio por la noche? Me parece que regreso sin ella.

Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha recordó que había utilizado la levita la noche que había estado con Kagome y que la había olvidado en su apartamento.

-"Muy bien, ahora si tengo una excusa para ir a casa de Kagome..."

Los siguientes 3 tres días la exasperación de Inuyasha creció. Varias veces durante esos días había ido a buscar a Kagome, pero siempre era recibido por un reservado Jinenji que le afirmaba que la _señorita Kagome no se encontraba. _Su frustración no podía ser mayor.

Había intentado alejarse de ella, del constante deseo de estar con ella. Pero le había sido imposible. Pero no podía. ¿Qué tenia eso mujer que lo atraía tanto? Una mejor pregunta ¿Por qué su belleza le parecía tan provocativa y amenazante? no podía estar en paz, por eso había pensado que si dejaba todo resuelto, todo en claro con Kagome ya no se sentiría tan confuso entre el mar de sentimientos que despierta Kagome en él.

Por su parte Kagome estaba enterada de las constantes visitas de Inuyasha y se sentía realmente intrigada, para su disgusto, de la razón de sus visitas. Aunque tenia la certeza de porque otros hombres la buscan, en Inuyasha era algo un poco mas profundo, mas difícil. Al menos eso deseaba pensar ella con toda su alma. Aun así no pensaba dejar sus planes para atender a Inuyasha. Solo lograría distraerla de sus objetivos, y eso no lo podía permitir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha estaba desesperado, Kagome no aparecía y su paciencia se estaba agotando. Seguro andaba por ahí, paseando o algo así con un tipo estúpido. No es que estuviera celoso ni nada por el estilo, sino que le había dado suficiente dinero como para llevar su vida bohemia sin problemas cuando menos por un par de semanas. Y debió haberse tomado esas semanas libres. Pero parecía que siempre estaba fuera, que ni siquiera llegaba a dormir a su apartamento. Ante el pensamiento que cruzo su mente, Inuyasha de tenso completamente y apretó su mandíbula con fuerza. Ya estaba decidido. No le gustaba la vida que llevaba Kagome y hablaría de eso con ella, la trataría de convencer de que no saliera más con otros hombres. ¿Acaso el se ofrecería de reemplazo? No sonaba nada mal, pero en que estaba pensando. Todo entre ellos había acabado ya; solo no quería que saliera con otros hombres. No es que estuviera celoso, sino que no le gustaba su forma de vivir y eso era todo. Hablaría con ella ese mismo día.

Inuyasha se maravillo por segunda vez al entrar en el apartamento de Kagome. Era hermoso, estaba decorado de una forma muy elegante. Todo tenía una utilidad y las paredes y lo muebles no estaban cargados de adornos innecesarios. Todo estaba en un lugar perfecto. Jinenji lo había dejado pasar sin problemas e Inuyasha se disponía a esperar todo el día si era preciso. Y así lo hizo, pero conforme pasaban las horas Inuyasha se ponía cada vez mas inquieto. Le preocupaba que quizás Kagome no llegar nunca. Deambulaba de un lado para otro tal cual un león enjaulado. Y su frustración crecía a cada minuto. Para cuando el sol caía Inuyasha había perdido la paciencia y solo el deseo no tan oculto de verla de nuevo lo mantenía ahí haciendo el ridículo. Y cuando la ultima pizca de esperanza de poder ver a Kagome ese día comenzaba a desaparecer Kagome entro al apartamento. Inuyasha fue a su encuentro con los puños apretados listos para golpear a cualquiera que la acompañara. Por suerte venia sola. Inuyasha se detuvo en seco en cuanto la vio. Estaba hermosa, y el recuerdo de su suave piel y sus besos le salto a la mente. Su rostro, de facciones delicadas, era fino e inmaculado. Sus ojos color chocolate parecieron brillar con su encuentro, pero de inmediato regresaron a su calculada belleza. Y esa boca…soltó el aire que había contenido sin siquiera notarlo. Trato de disimular su fascinación y logro, apenas, hablar en forma indiferente.

-Vaya, hasta que te digas a aparecer- comento en tono irónico Inuyasha, tratando de ocultar el deseo que Kagome despertaba en él.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Inyasha?- pregunto en cambio Kagome con cierta molestia. "¿Por qué Jinenji lo dejo pasar hasta aca?"

Inuyasha no se esperaba que se mostrara tan fría y _molesta._ Si el molesto debía ser el. Pero no, no debía perder la compostura, debía recobrar el control.

-Te he esperado todo el día- tenia ganas de gritar, pero en cambio, Inuyasha había respondido con una fingida indiferencia.

- Si eso me dijo Jinenji- aseguro sin darle importancia al hecho de que Inuyasha la hubiera esperado_ todo_ el día. –Ahora, si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer-

Kagome pasó por un lado de Inuyasha y se dirigió a su cuarto; pero ésta no se le permitió llegar a su destino, pues la tomo fuertemente del brazo e hizo que se girara así él, quedado cara a cara.

-¿Qué cosas, Kagome?- gruño Inuyasha. Ante su voz grava y la ira en su rostro Kagome se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente, pero se recupero rápidamente.

- Suéltame. Lo que haga o deje de hacer son asuntos míos y no te importan- dijo con fiereza al tiempo que trataba de safarse de su agarre. Ante su primera reacción de miedo Inuyasha se había desconcertado y había aflojado el agarre, pero cuando termino de hablar, asegurando que no se metiera en sus asuntos Inuyasha ataco de nuevo, apretó con más fuerza su brazo y se acerco amenazante a su rostro.

-¿Qué cosas?- mascullo

- Voy al teatro- respondió Kagome derrotada. Sabia que no la soltaría a menos que le contestara.

- Ja!. Ya debes saberte las obras de memoria

Kagome soltó una risilla –OH! Inuyasha. No voy al teatro a ver las obras. No deberías ser tan inocente- dijo con burla Kagome y con una falsa jovialidad. Necesitaba mantener sus muros arriba si no quería acabar con su mundo hecho añicos. En realidad le gustaba mucho ir al teatro o a la opera, aunque si, ya se sabia las obras de memoria. Le fascinaba la capacidad femenina de hacer varias cosas a la vez. Y le encanto la cara que puso Inuyasha cuando sus palabras fueron procesadas. Inuyasha perdió la poca paciencia con que contaba y exploto furioso.

- Te di suficiente dinero para que te tomaras unas semanas libres, incluso para tu vida llena de excesos y lujos.-

-Nadie te dijo que me dieras esa cantidad-

-Te di una pequeña fortuna- espeto molesto Inuyasha

- No esperabas que por esa razón dejaría mi oficio, ¿verdad?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona y la ceja levantada.

-¿Por que lo haces? Ya tienes suficiente dinero- dijo un mas sereno Inuyasha

- Vamos Inuyasha, por que abandonar esta forma de vida. Hago lo que quiero, voy a fiestas, parques, comidas y de más eventos sociales. Un vida llena de excesos, lujos, diversiones y placer… ¡y me pagan por eso! ¿Que mejor? Si lo que buscas es que te regrese ese dinero lamento informante que no hay reembolsos

- Feh, no he venido a hablar de dinero- dijo semiderrotado

-Entonces, ¿a que has venido?

Se hizo un silencio. _¿A que había ido? ¿Cuál era su excusa?_ No podía recordarla. Desde el momento en que había visto a Kagome había olvidado todo. "maldición ¿a que vine?...

- Mi levita…- había sido lo primero que se le había venido a la mente y haberlo dicho en voz alta había funcionado (por primera ves).- vine a recoger mi levita - sonrió como orgulloso. ¿De que? No tenia idea, tal vez el hecho de no haber parecido un completo imbécil, aunque por poco.

Kagome lo miro seria y de le ocurrió una forma de molestar a Inuyasha. Sonrió maliciosa

-¿tu levita?... mmm de que color es- dando a entender que era posible que no fuera la única levita que se hubiera quedado en su departamento (bueno, si había sucedido, pero muy pocas veces. Ahora solo estaba la de un _amigo_ y la de su _abogado_) además sabia perfectamente cual era la levita de Inuyasha. Para su disgusto no había podido soportar la idea de estrecharla en sus brazos y embriagarse con su aroma. Este había sido su ultimo momentote debilidad, hasta ahora que se vía frente al hombre que mas amaba.

-Negra- contesto un molesto Inuyasha al captar la indirecta

-mmm…- murmuro Kagome dirigiendose al armario. Quería jugar un poco con el.- ¿y de que tela es? No me gustaría confundirme- dijo con malicia mientras abria las puertas del armario, evitando que Inuyasha viera en su interior.

Inuyasha gruño molesto y se acerco a grandes zancadas hasta el armario. Quería cerciorarse de que no fuera cierto lo que afirmaba Kagome. Sabía que solo quería molestarlo. Pero Kagome tomo la levita de Inuyasha y se la tendió cerrando el armario y dejando a Inuyasha con la duda.

Cuando Inuyasha tuvo la levita en sus manos bajo la vista a ella y la observo en silencio. Era obvio que deseaba decir algo y Kagome decidió esperar con paciencia. Pero esta se acaba pronto. No podia permanecer tanto tiempo expuesta a Inuyasha y ella lo sabia. Este hecho la molesto.

- Ya tienes tu levita, ahora ¿Qué quieres. Inuyasha?

Inuyasha levanto el rostro y se perdio en los ojos chocolates de Kagome…

- quiero…

_Abrazarte…_

"No, no puedo decirle eso"

_Besarte…_

"No, no quiero que me lastimes de nuevo"

_Acariciarte…_

"No, no quiero lastimarte de nuevo"

_Estar contigo_

"No, eso no pasara nunca. Hay demasiados secretos"

_Amarte…_

Y ante este pensamiento, Inuyasha se sorprendió. Si, aun la amaba. Pero tenía miedo. Ya una ves se había entregado a ella y Kagome lo había engañado, había jugado con el y lo había humillado. No, no le diría que la amaba…

-Quiero… hablar.- bueno era cierto, aunque era lo menos que deseaba en ese instante.

Kagome lo miro directo a sus doradas orbes tratando de buscarla verdad tras sus palabras. Pero lo único que encontró fue un brillo extraño en su mirada y una puerta cerrada con el nombre _amor_. Y no pudo soportar más, debió la mirada. Ya comenzaban a flanquear sus defensas. Recuperaría el control ahora, se alejaría de el.

-¿Hablar? Dices- dijo distante y con una actitud calculada reflejando una belleza hostil, pero no menos sensual. Sonrió con malicia y se trasformo en la famosa cortesana Kagome Higurashi- con que hablar, eh? Esta bien, si así lo llamas tu pero he escuchado mejores excusas para... una proposición.

-Basta. Deja de comportarte así. No te comportes de esa manera conmigo, ¡tu no eres así! Yo te conozco, solo quiero… -las millones de ideas de lo que quería hacer con ella le llenaron la mente. Pero primero tenia que arreglar las viejas heridas.- arreglemos todo… arreglemos el pasado que nos agobia- dijo rápidamente Inuyasha con algo de vergüenza. ¿No se le pudo haber ocurrido una excusa mejor?

Kagome levanto una ceja _"nos"_ pensó. Después se puso seria y su cuerpo se tenso ante el pensamiento de que tal vez Inuyasha deseaba comenzar en blanco de nuevo… no, no podía se eso. Así que respondió en base a lo que ella misma se había impuesto como la verdad.

- No tenemos nada que discutir. Todo acabo hace 6 años. Yo me fui de Nantes y desaparecí de tu vida tal como me lo pediste… no hay nada que discutir.

- No, las cosa no fueron así… bueno en parte si, pero mi intención nunca fue esta, veras yo… quiero arreglar todo y…

-Inuyasha, no me interesa aliviar tu conciencia o lo que sea que te motiva a esto. No tengo ningún interés de revivir el pasado…

- Por favor Kagome, aunque sea escúchame- tomo su mano entre las suyas e hizo su mejor cara de cachorro desvalida.- Por favor

- "Rayos, esa cara… no Kagome no te dejes engañar"- deslizó su mano de entre las de Inuyasha y de giro aun turbada por las emociones contenidas y trato de hablar con normalidad.- No, no quiero. No tengo ni el interés ni el tiempo de discutir contigo. Así que vete por favor.

- Podemos hablar después del teatro

- No, lo siento. Saldré después del teatro.- a Inuyasha no le agrado para nada la perspectiva, pero la verdad era que no podía hacer nada para detenerla, principalmente si seguía siendo igual de testaruda de cuando la conoció. Y estaba seguir de qué así era

- ¿Y que te parece mañana?

- Voy a salir.

-¿Y el viernes?

- No puedo- Inuyasha la alcanzo y se planto frente a ella y le espeto que suponía no tendría ni un minuto libre en toda la semana para atenderlo.- si exacto- le contesto Kagome con una sonrisa victoriosa y con la burla brillandole en los ojos.

Inuyasha abrió la boca para rebatir pero no pudo decir nada, a menos que deseara hablar con la puerta. Estaba estupefacto. Había seguido a Kagome a través del vestíbulo hasta la puerta principal y ahora se encontraba fuera del departamento con la puerta en las narices. ¡ y todo esto son siquiera notarlo hasta que perdió de vista a Kagome!

-¡Maldición!- mascullo para luego golpear la puerta con fuerza. Era consciente de que Kagome no le abriría solo quería llamar su atención.- ¡No me voy a rendir tan fácil! Acapare afuera del apartamento de ser necesario- grito ya no tan convencido con su idea de acampar. Pero una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al oír como una puerta se cerraba con mas fuerza de la necesaria

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wiiii!!! Nuevo capi… mero weno

q lo disfruten y gracias por los reviews… Mero weno XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** hagamos esto semilegal. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi, y escribo esto sin fines de lucro y chalala, chalala…

Ah… si

-blablabla- es dialogo

"blablabla" son pensamientos

------------- pos… cambio de escena

CAPITULO V

Kagome estaba furiosa¿Cómo se atrevía a venir e inmiscuirse en su vida de esa forma¿No había sido el quien le había puesto fin a todo? Llegar a su apartamento, hacerle el amor, utilizarla y ahora ¿Qué pretendía? Humillarla. Pues tanto como que ella era Kagome Higurashi como que no le iba permitir involucrarse en su vida. Había luchado duro y sacrificado mucho para llegar a donde estaba y el no iba a cambiar nada. Por ella podía esperar lo que quisiera, ella no le haría caso. Y Jineji no dejaría que se le acercara si ella se lo pedía. Ja, Inuyasha podía pasar toda la noche ahí afuera si le daba la gana. Y si se enfermaba o algo pues… pues bien merecido se lo tenia. Mira que venir así sin mas después de tanto tiempo _esperando_ que… momento quien esperaba que el volvía. Ella no, sin duda… pero aun así tenia la pequeña esperanza de que… NO! En que estaba pensando. Su presencia la perturbaba demasiado y era preciso mantener la distancia. Si, eso haría.

Los días que siguieron al encuentro en el apartamento no fueron lo que se diría inactivos. Inuyasha no acampo como había amenazado, pero si le mando flores, chocolates y otros obsequios a Kagome. Pero ella devolvía uno tras otro. Miles de flores llegaban a su puerta diariamente, junto con un montón de chocolates y en una ocasión una canasta con varios retratos de Inuyasha, unas hermosas rosas y una nota que decía:

_Para que me tengas en tu recuerdo_

_como yo te tengo en mi corazón._

Cuando Kagome la leyó pensó que se trataba de una frase muy trillada. Ya conocía de sobra todos esos artilugios. Pero aun no entendía el porque de los retratos, a la vuelta encontró otro mensaje donde Inuyasha expresaba que esperaba que se deshiciera de los retratos de sus demás amantes que estaban sobre la mesita de su dormitorio y colocara solo los de él. Bueno esto realmente la molesto. ¿Pero que se creía Inuyasha que era para decirle aquello? Bufo molesta y se dispuso a regresar los retratos. Le entrego la canasta a Sango, su ayuda de camara en su apartamento y su mejor amiga.

Sango solo la miro con cautela. Ese tal Inuyasha Taisho le había mandado obsequios todos los días y no entendía porque Kagome siempre lo rechazaba. No era su costumbre rechazar a prospectos tan prometedores. Se veía que Inayasha Taisho era rico y Kagome estaba saliendo en cuanto oportunidad se le presentara durante las últimas semanas. Tomo uno de los retratos y lo observo con interés.

-Kagome, este hombre…- dijo Sango con cautela. Pero se detuvo al ver la mirada fría de su amiga. Kagome decidió contarle lo esencial y evitar que hiciera mas preguntas.

- Lo conocí en Nantes hace unos años, salí con el y una cosa llevo al a otra… total el no sabia que desde ese entonces yo ya era una cortesana, pero cuando lo averiguo no deseo saber mas de mi. Me amenazo con acabar conmigo por haberlo seducido y utilizado. Así que vine a Paris… fin de la historia.

Todo lo había dicho en forma impersonal, como algo que se recita de memoria. A Sango no la convenció mucho, pero decidió que lo dejaría para otro momento, era evidente que Kagome no deseaba hablar del asunto.

- Bueno… y donde esta el susodicho… te ha mandado mucho regalos, pero nunca se ha aparecido por aquí- comento una despreocupada Sango dejando el tema del pasado en el pasado. Con este cambio Kagome perdió su frialdad al instante y contesto despreocupada.

- Vino a Paris a arreglar unos asuntos de su empresa mercantil- Sango le dirigió una mirada significativa- ahora esta demasiado ocupado con ese problemita y no se presentara en persona por aquí en algunos días- Kagome sonrió complacida ante los sucesos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había tenido que ausentarse constantemente de la ciudad los últimos días, y estaba realmente cansado por los constantes viajes, pero había logrado estabilizar la situación y ahora era solo cuestión de esperar para conocer todos los detalles de su adversario. Miroku se encargaría de eso y cuando supiera así a quien dirigir sus acciones todo seria pan comido. Lo único malo era que no había logrado que Kagome aceptara ninguno de sus regalos, pero también tenia un plan de acción con respecto a Kagome. Y lo pondría en marcha esa misma noche.

Se vistió con una desafiante y extraordinaria levita de satén verde oscuro con adornos en brocado dorado que hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos color ámbar. Era ceñida a la cintura, con botones de metal. Debajo, una flamante camisa de hilo adornada con puños y una chorrera de encaje. Un pantalón oscuro y unas botas a juego. Se veía magnifico, todo un caballero, pero aun mantenía su aire arrogante e insolente.

-¿Piensa salir amo Inuyasha?- pregunta Mioga al verlo tan arreglado, algo raro en el.

-Sip.- contesto afable Inuyasha, algo aun mas raro en el. Definitivamente planeaba algo. Y disfrutaría mucho en su empresa…

Llego a una lujosa mansión situada en la zona bohemia de la ciudad. El salón estaba bellamente adornado y una hermosa melodía se oír suave por todo el lugar, había sirvientes por todos lados ofreciendo exquisitos vinos y sobre las mesas estaban los bocadillos y manjares tan deliciosos como los que le servían al rey mismo sin duda.

El lugar estaba lleno de hombres adinerados en busca de diversión y un pequeño numero de mujeres de dudosa reputación, entorno a las cuales se creaban grupos de hombres embelesados con los encantos que podían apreciar.

Como Inuyasha suponía, Kagome estaba en uno de esos grupillos. Uno un poco menos numeroso que los demás, lo que le alegro sin duda. Inuyasha había escuchado que Kagome solo se relacionaba con ciertos tipos de hombres, los hombres de fortuna dudosa eran descartados, al igual que los hombres muy jóvenes que se sabía se dedicaban a derrochar su fortuna. Y ni hablar de los casados, que no tenían ni oportunidad. Las malas leguas y las envidias aseguraban que estas preferencias eran pura avaricia, pues mientras que los primeros dos tenían altas posibilidades de perder su dinero con rapidez, los casados tenían que ocupar cierta cantidad de su riqueza en sus familias. Mientras que los que estaban fuera de estos grupos contaban con sustuasas cantidades que gastar solo en ellos y su diversión sin mencionar que Kagome se relacionaba con las personas mas adineradas e influyentes.

Bueno, era momento de poner su plan en acción. Inuyasha se acerco a Kagome que, para su sorpresa se veía mas hermosa que en sus encuentros anteriores. Vestía un vestido primoroso. Una fina tela de algodón casi transparente estaba sobre la seda verde oscura del vestido formaba un color esmeralda que armonizaba a la perfección con sus castaños ojos. El escote era muy profundo, adornado con una fina cinta de seda dorada. Tenía mangas ceñidas y todo estaba complementado con finas joyas a la última moda.

Cuando Kagome lo vio no pudo creer que Inuyasha Taisho estuviera ahí, en una fiesta llena de aristócratas y nobles adinerados y prejuiciosos que tanto odiaba. Rápidamente, y sin que nadie pudiera notarlo cambio su semblante de sorpresa a su estado natural de jovialidad y siguió con su conversación con los hombres que la rodeaban con la intención de ignorar completamente a Inuyasha. Pero no pudo cuando éste se integro al grupo y se dirigió sin más a ella.

-Valla que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, preciosa. ¿Qué te parece si bailamos?- le dijo muy cerca de su oído, tanto que sintió el tibio calor que emanaba de Inuyasha y la suave caricia de su aliento en el oído. Kagome se estremeció involuntariamente y se maldijo por sus reacciones.

-No gracias, estaba conversando con estos guapos caballeros.- refuto Kagome dirigiéndose al grupo con el que estaba charlando. Que de guapos tenían poco, principalmente comparados con la exótica belleza de ese hombre trigueño de fascinantes ojos dorados que la invitaba a bailar.

-OH no te preocupes, que seguro no les importara. Pienso mantenerte entretenida toda la noche y es mejor que no se hagan mucha esperanza- Dijo Inuyasha muy seguro con su voz grave y sensual y una picardía que no pasaba para nada desapercibida.

-¿Cómo se atreves a aparecerse así he insinuar que dejaremos a esta hermosa joven con un caballero que nadie conoce aquí?- dijo un indignado hombre de edad un tanto avanzado y con un prominente estomago.

-Disculpen mis modales. Soy Inuyasha Taisho, mucho gusto- dijo arrogante tal cual fuera el rey dirigiéndose a unos cuantos vasallos. Inuyasha hizo una pausa, mientras los hombres del grupo se asombraban. En los negocios el nombre de Inuyasha Taisho era muy conocido por su agresiva forma de negociar, consiguiendo siempre lo que deseaba.

Conforme pasaba la velada Inuyasha se convirtió en una verdadera sombra se Kagome, estaba con ella en todo momento, en toda conversación y pendiente a todos sus movimientos. Su plan consistía en alejar a todo pretendiente de Kagome, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era mas complicado de lo que pensaba, pues cada hombre que descarta tenia detrás a otros tres que esperaban una oportunidad. Algunos se intimidaban con su sola presencia, a otros los tuvo que "convencer" de alejarse de ella, incluso amenazo la integridad física de alguno y consiguió una sustituta para otros más canallas.

Por su parte Kagome estaba cada vez mas nerviosa con la constante presencia de Inuyasha tan que comenzó a tomar y fumar mas allá de las apariencias. Inuyasha no se despegaba de ella, aunque al parecer era muy solicitado para hablar de negocios. Y conforme mas lo agobiaban con el tema se impacientaba más y más. Y cuando vio que Kagome no paraba de fumar se le acerco con su habitual falta de delicadeza y le ordeno que parara de fumar. Kagome indignado se mostró indiferente y le dio otra calada a su fino y alargado cigarrillo. Inuyasha exasperado se lo arrebato de la mano y, tirandolo al piso, lo apago con la punta de su bota. Kagome se molesto muchísimo por su manera de imponérsele. Lo miro con frialdad y ocultando su enojo soltó el humo sobre el rostro malhumorado de Inuyasha y le dirigió una fría mirada. Inuyasha, perdiendo la compostura, dio muestras de su verdadero carácter. Uno muy poco paciente y más bien malhumorado. Dio un paso amenazante con sus hermosos ojos dorados lanzando chispas y acerco su rostro a centímetros del de Kagome.

-No me gusta nada que me trates de esa manera tan odiosa, preciosa- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona, pero aun molesto.

-Bueno eso no me importa mucho que digamos. ¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas en paz?

-Eso te gustaría¿no?. Pero no voy a permitir que te pases toda la velada coqueteando a cuanto hombre con un gorda billetera se te cruce por delante.

Kagome sonrió maliciosa y sus ojos brillaron con un reflejo que Inuyasha no pudo descifrar del todo, le contrarrestó su argumento asegurándole que no necesitaba de su permiso y que igual acabaría saliéndose con la suya al final.

Y alejándose rápidamente Kagome se suma a otro grupo más convirtiéndose al instante en el centro de atención ante todos los hombres del grupo. Al ver esto Inuyasha de giro exasperado y con los dientes muy apretados. Respiro uno, dos, tres veces profundamente antes de podes recuperas la compostura, se giro para seguir con su planes pero al ver como Kagome tomaba otra copa y la vaciaba de un trago gruñó y se acerca a prisa a donde ella se encontraba.

A pesar de que todo daba vueltas a su alredor, Kagome se sentía de maravilla. No recordaba que las reuniones de este tipo fueran tan divertidas y las copas que le ofrecían sabían cada vez mejor. Y no podía dejar de tomar, algo que de estar en sus cinco sentido la alarmaría, ya que a ella nunca le había gustado tomas y si lo hacia era de forma ocasional y para no tener que rechazar el ofrecimiento de un buen caballero. Pero ahora era diferente, no deseaba dejar de tomar y se estaba divirtiendo con hombre que siempre había despreciado, además para colmo sus entupidos comentarios que con anterioridad había tenido que celebrar con fingidas risitas ahora le soltaban sonoras carcajadas. Ahora casi cualquier cosa que siguieran esos odiosos hombres le causaba una sincera y extraña gracia y aunque Inuyasha siguiera pisándole los talones, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, pues en muchas ocasiones se le pasaba desapercibida su presencia hasta que a el se le ocurría recordársela arrancándole una copa de entre sus manos.

Inuyasha estaba realmente preocupado por Kagome. No dejaba de beber cada vez mas y mas y aunque el le quitara una copa había cientos de hombres felices de darle otra y ser el afortunado de llevarla aun lugar mas intimo. Ya había tenido que arrancarla de los brazos de más de un hombre que pretendía aprovecharse de su estado, pero el colmo fue verla tropezar, casi caer para alcanzar otra copa de champagne y para colmo reírse ante su torpeza. Fue entonces cuando decidió sacarla de ahí a como diera lugar.

Camino a grandes zancadas hasta estar a su lado y mientras ella reía ante algo que le había dicho uno de esos odiosos hombres que la perseguían sin parar, la tomo del codo y la atrajo así si.

- Será mejor que nos vallamos ahora, preciosa.- le susurro al oído

-Pero que dices Inuyasha, si me estoy divirtiendo mucho- casi grito Kagome, haciendo que muchos se giraran para ver que sucedía.

-Baja la voz, Kagome. Y acompáñame- dijo aun en un susurro en su oído, pero su voz estaba cargada con una ligera amenaza. Claro estaba molesta, mira que venir a hacer esa clase de espectáculos. Mas sin embargo, Kagome no estaba para sutilezas y ese tono amenazante no le había pasado inadvertido.

-Suéltame. Eres un molesto entrometido. ¿Por qué no regresan a Nantes y me dejas en paz?- la replica había comenzado con un tono molesto e indignado y pero había terminado en una clase de gemido, para continuar con una voz lastimera- Acaso no ves que me ha tomado mucho tiempo obtener lo que tengo. No dejare que me lo quites y nos eches a la calle. Ya veras que Sesshomaru volverá y te hablara de…

Inuyasha no permitió que terminara. Su tono estaba cargado de dolor, y aunque no pudo descifrar bien lo que le haya querido decir no dejaría que lo gritara en medio de una sala atestada de personas. Aunque al principio Kagome opuso algo de resistencia, si a sus constantes tropiezos y uno que otro reproche se refiere, en unos minutos la tenia a su lado, aunque debes en cuando olvidaba que se dirigían a la salida y trataba de alejarse un poco con un grito de "Mira ahí esta… o Que sorpresa encontrarse con…." Por supuesto que Inuyasha no dejo que se alejara de el y así juntos salieron a la calle donde subieron al coche de Inuyasha.

No estaba seguro a donde dirigirse. Primero pensó en llevar a Kagome a su cuarto de hotel; aunque no pretendía aprovecharse de ella por el estado en que se encontraba como muchos de esos bastardos en el baile, no creía que fuera buena idea llevarla a su hotel después de todo. Entonces pensó que lo mejor seria llevarla a su casa y quedarse a cuidarla y velar su sueño. Dijo a su chochera la dirección mientras se acomodaba en su asiento con una ya somnolienta Kagome recargada en su hombro.

- Kagome, Kagome, despierta. Ya llegamos.-decía Inuyasha tratando de despertar a Kagome por quinta vez.

Pero ella no quería despertar y lo único que hizo fue una mueca de enfado y se volvió a acomodar cubriéndose mas con una improvisada manta que resultaba ser su capa. A Inuyasha le encanto esa faceta de _su_ Kagome y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Vamos, Kagome. No te puedes quedar ahí toda la noche

- Solo un ratito más. Todavía es temprano…- dijo con una voz somnolienta Kagome

Inuyasha suspiro y sin tener otra alternativa, y en realidad a él le gustaba esta alternativa, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta la entrada de su casa. Por su parte, Kagome no se despertó, solo se acurruco más en los brazos de Inuyasha; esa noche hacia algo de viento.

Sin embargo Inuyasha no había calculado que necesitaría de uno de sus brazos para llamar a la puerta, y como no pensaba soltar a Kagome prefirió aporrear la puerta con unas cuentas pataditas…

Al momento salio Jinenji que en cuanto vio a Inuyasha, y siguiendo las ordenes de Kagome le tapo el paso.

- Lo siento, caballero. Pero la señorita Kagome no se encuentra.

- Oh, eso ya lo se. Si aquí la traigo.- exclamo con una sonrisa, mientras hacia saltar un poco el preciado cargamento que traía. Y fue hasta entonces cuando Jineji se percato de éste y se acerco para constatar las palabras de Inuyasha.

- Pero si es la señorita- observó sorprendido al tiempo que Inuyasha ampliaba su sonrisa. - ¿Pero que hace usted con ella y por que la trae a casa en ese estado?- dijo ahora con el ceño fruncido. A Jinenji no le agradaba nada la perspectiva que estaba ahora frente a él. Se inclino un poco para tomar a Kagome de los brazos de Inuyasha pero él le impidió que le arrebatara a su dulce Kagome.

-Si no te molesta, Jinenji, prefería ser yo quien cuide de ella. Al parecer no esta muy acostumbrada a beber y esta noche se ha propasado de sus límites.

-Lo siento señor, pero estará de acuerdo que no es muy apropiado que deje que un hombre, al que se me a pedido no deje ver a la señorita, se quede a solas con ella y con mas razón en el estado en que esta- expreso con gran solemnidad y lealtad Jinenji. Era mas que evidente que Jinenji apreciaba mucho a Kagome y no dejaría que nada le pasara, pero aun así a Inuyasha no le había agradado nada su respuesta y así se lo hizo saber con el gruñido que soltó al oír que no lo dejaría pasar…

-Kagome necesita que alguien cuide de ella y no me convencerá de que usted es mas apropiado que yo- expuso un molesto Inuyasha.

Y aunque el hecho le molesta a Jinenji sabia que al final el no era el mas apropiado para cuidar de Kagome, pero aun así no dejaría que Inuyasha subiera al departamento.

- No, no seré yo quien cuide de ella. Será Sango, su ayuda de cámara.- contesto ya exasperado Jinenji

-Yo nunca he visto semejante ayuda de cámara

-Es porque ella es muy discreta

-No importa. No pienso dejar a Kagome hasta estar seguro de que estará bien.- dijo con firmeza Inuyasha, con intención de no retroceder en su opinión ni un poquito.

-Esta bien. Llamare a Sango.

Jinenji dio media vuelta y se dispuso a subir las escaleras para llegar al departamento de Kagome e Inuyasha lo siguió. Ja, no pretendía quedarse afuera con el viento que hacia y una aun dormida Kagome. Bajo la mirada hacia ella y no pudo evitar sonreír, se veía tan hermosa así de tranquila y relajada. Desde su reencuentro no la había visto de esa forma.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras Jinenji se giro y le pidió que lo esperara ahí por un momento. A Inuyasha no le gusta nada su descortesía pero para cuando se disponía a iniciar una nueva discusión el hombre ya se había perdido en el interior del apartamento. ¡y lo había dejado afuera!

Inuyasha gruño para sus adentros y se dispuso a esperar. A pesar de todo el rato que llevaba con Kagome en sus brazos no se sentía para nada cansado, en realidad estaba muy a gusto con Kagome en sus brazos, vaya que si.

Cuando se abrió de nuevo la puerta fue una joven de cabellos castaños quien apareció en el umbral de la puerta. La joven centró de inmediato su atención en Kagome y su preocupación por ella se refleja en sus rasgos.

-Oh Kagome, esta vez si la hiciste buena- fue lo único que la joven expreso después de constatar que al parecer su amiga estaba bien.-Gracias por traerla, Inuyasha, yo me haré carga a partir de ahora.

-Perdón, nos conocemos?- pregunto un desconcertado Inuyasha, no recordaba que le hubieran presentado a esta joven.

-Oh no, no, no en persona. Vera, le he reconocido por los retratos que envió- expuso Sango.-

Este cometario ocasionó un leve sonrojo a Inuyasha, en realidad, lo de los retratos le había parecido una idea descabellada, que ahora lo abochornaba.

-Ah, eso.-dijo sin mas. Que más podía agregar

- Mucho gusto me llamo Sango y ayudo a Kagome en la casa- dijo mientras hacia una ligera reverencia a modo de saludo.

-Mucho gusto- Inuyasha correspondió con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Oh, que desconsiderada. Por favor deje que Jinenji lleve a Kagome a su cama y yo me haré cargo.

-No esta bien, puedo llevarla yo- pero cuando Inuyasha pretendía entrar, Sango le tapo el paso e insistió en que fue Jinenji el que llevara a Kagome a su cama. Ya después Inuyasha no se puedo negar y tuvo que separarse del tibio cuerpo de Kagome y en cuanto la sintió lejos tuvo un extraño sentimiento de ¿soledad?, no que va, solo era frió al sentirse lejos del cuerpo de Kagome.

-Bueno Inuyasha, muchas gracias por ayudarnos con Kagome. Ella nunca había hecho algo parecido, en realidad me extraña mucho. ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?- al decir esto, Sango le dirigió un miradilla significativa. Inuyasha carraspeo

-No tengo ni idea.- contesto al fin

-Bueno gracias de todos modos, nosotros nos encargaremos- y sin más lo empujo fuera y cerró la puerta. Inuyasha se quedo un rato ahí parado sin que su cerebro procesara del todo lo que había sucedido. Luego suspiro.

-De nada- dijo apenas audible y sin poder hacer mas se alejo escaleras abajo.

-Estas segura de que la señorita Kagome no se molestará por haber despedido a ese caballero de esa forma- pregunto Jinenji una vez que acostara a Kagome en su amplia cama y la arropara con su edredón color beige.

-Neeeh, recuerda que Kagome ya había rechazado en múltiples ocasiones a ese hombre y además no podíamos dejarlo pasar, eso si hubiera molestado a Kagome.

-Bueno tal vez tengas razón, aunque tal vez el caballero ya hizo las paces con la señorita, y por eso el la acompañaba.

-Eso se lo preguntare mañana, ahora hay que dejarla descansar, que mañana seguro tendrá una resaca de los mil demonios.- y se dispusieron a salir, aunque Sango estaría atenta ante cualquier cosa que pasara durante la noche. Esperaba que con eso Kagome aprendiera que el alcohol no es la mejor de las opciones para desconectarse de la realidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Weno, y aquí acaba este capitulo…. Ya se, ya se soy una malvada desconsiderada por retrasarme tanto pero…mmm…. Weno no tengo escusa, solo que soy un wevona y chalala chalala…

Total me disculpo por la tardanza, en serio sorry pero no me habia sentido con animos de escribir y no habia tenido mucho tiempo libre hasta este puentirijillo, por cierto feliz Halloween y feli dia de Muertos (que es lo que se festeja aquí en México el 2 de noviembre)

Weno y como ya pedi disculpas y ya me regreso algo de inspiración muy probablemente el proximo capi contenga lemon . a verdad con eso si se alegran…

Ahora veamos, recuerdo que como que deseaba aclarar algo, pero ya se me olvido que P

Weno si me acuerdo luego les digo o me dices que no esta claro, va?

Hasta lueghito, procurare no tardarme tanto…

"No debes desanimarte. Seguro que Einstein se volvió de todos los colores antes de poder inventar la bombilla"jajajaja. Frase Simpson


End file.
